Window
by Demonic Nightmares
Summary: [Oneshot] A window, a simple work of undecorated, reinforced glass, but what’s beyond that?


-_Start_

-**Summary**: A window, a simple work of undecorated, re-enforced glass, but what's beyond that?

-**Regarding the Story**: I dunno where this came from, but I do know that I'm satisfied with it… somehow…

-**Additional Notes**: This randomly occurred to me but, who's the Hokage? And who's the chick? I don't even think I know.

--

The Hokage's office had always held some sort of magic for her. A kind of reverence, a respect that she could never really understand. This was the place of power for the greatest ninja of their village. The mere room seemed to demand a greater respect. She had seen the room under the command of three of the Hokages, and each one seemed to add something to the room. Not change it, just add to it, as if the Hokage themselves were mere ornaments to spice up the solemn and commanding space. It was foolish, and rather stupid, but she couldn't help the impression she received.

It was with this odd reminder in mind that she pushed open the solid oak doors of the Hokage's office, looking up from her notes on the scroll she was holding to the man standing just beside the window behind his desk, looking out almost longingly. "Hokage-sama, I-"

The Hokage cut her off rather rudely. "Shh. Just be quiet a moment." The great ninja held up a hand, cutting her off before she even started again, not even sparing a glance in her direction, just staring intently out the re-enforced glass. She had half a mind to scold him for his bad grammar.

Never the less, she waited patiently.

It was several minutes later that she began to get impatient. She _did_ have other things to do, and it seemed as if her leader was doing nothing more than gazing down at the streets of the village. Hardly anything pressing. So she cleared her throat loudly, hoping to gain his attention. When that didn't merit anything, she tried calling out.

Still nothing. So she tried again, slightly more forceful, but with all the respect owed to her leader.

Being ignored once more and getting slightly irritated now, she called out sharply, with more bite in her tone then she had planned. People were always telling her she had a short temper.

The man didn't even turned to face her, just waved her over to him. "Come 'ere for a second."

She huffed slightly before approaching the window. "Hokage-sama, I don't really think this is the time for-"

"What do you see?" He cut her off again, gesturing to the scene playing out beyond the glass.

It looked like a perfectly normal day down on the streets of Konoha to her. "… The village. Would you please-"

"No, no. Look." The Hokage redirected her attention back to the window. "What do you see?"

She vaguely remembered being lectured on the importance of looking beneath the underneath. "A few boys playing a ball game?"

The man looked pleased at her answer, but gestured for her to continue. "Yeah. Anything else?" She still didn't understand the meaning behind his query, but tried anyways, she really needed him to look over the documents, and she hoped he would end his odd line of questioning soon so they could get some work done.

She shrugged and said, waving to a scene further down the street. "I don't know, an elderly couple holding hands? Is this really-" She was cut off for the fourth time, the Hokage still not even glancing at her.

"Yeah, it is." He answered. There was a strange weight on the words, not really unpleasant, but one that stated simply that the ball was in her court, and what she said next would be the end of the conversation.

Feeling oddly intimidated by that responsibility, she said nothing.

The room rung with silence and she left that large, respectable room with a feeling that she was missing something. When she left, the man showed no anger, or displeasure, or anything really. He seemed to have forgotten her presence as soon as she had failed to respond. He was still gazing out the window when she left, and she somehow gained the impression that would continue to do so for a while to come.

Still, it was unsettling. What could she have possibly missed out that window that her leader found so enthralling? What was she overlooking? She had a strange feeling that it had nothing to do with underneath the underneath, and more to do with… Something else, something she couldn't put her finger on, but something that her Hokage found so interesting…

But what…?

--

-**Ending Notes**: Just a little mystery to sit on. Can you figure it out?

_End_-


End file.
